Farplane
by Zeki
Summary: What happens after you die? Will death deliver what life never could? [:Tikku:] [:TidusRikku:] [:Chap. 2 up!:]
1. 01

Farplane

/\/\/01\/\/\

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X. *sniff*

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You don't have to do this you know" Yuna Protested

"Stop worrying, I'll be fine" Rikku said reassuringly to her cousin as she put her goggles over her head letting the hang loosely around her neck. She was outfitted in her burgundy wetsuit zipped over her clothes, ready to go. Rikku had spent a great portion of the morning listening to Yuna try and persuade her not to go out on her mission. Only the night before Rikku had received a phone call from her brother, Aniki, asking her to go out with them and retrieve some machina that they thought would help speed up the rebuilding of home. Rikku had hastily agreed to help out but her cousin seemed to disapprove. "Yunie, why do you keep trying to stop me from going?" she added as an afterthought. 

"…The weathers not supposed to be very nice today…"

Rikku stopped what she was doing and raising an eyebrow turned to face her cousin, "What's the real reason?"

"I…I just have a bad feeling that's all" Was all Yuna could produce as an explanation.

"You do know I used to do this all the time before your pilgrimage, and I'm still standing here." She smiled as she clicked her facemask into place and pulled her goggles over her eyes. "Well I should be going." 

Yuna feebly opened her mouth to reply but no words came out and she drew back. "Good luck" she said with a forced smile but Rikku didn't bother to reply and Left their apartment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rikku made her way across the beach; the salt air tousled her hair and rubbed against her face as she walked past many docks of small boats. Several people gave her odd looks as the passed by, 'I wish I had thought to change on the boat' she mumbled in her mind speeding up slightly to evade their eyes. As she continued to walk along, the density of boats and people seemed to thin out until she was walking in total solitude. By the time Rikku reached the Al Bhed ship the sky was blanketed in gray clouds and the wind was whistling, the rolling water was forsaken of boats big or small. She climbed aboard and was greeted by her brother "Rikku!" He shouted over the wind and gave her a hug. "Yna oui cina oui cdemm fyhd du ku uid eh drec faydran?" Are you sure you still want to go out in this weather?

"Oayr!"Yeah! She replied without further explanation. The turbines began to spin, the engine roared and the boat began to pull out into the murky depths of the ocean. Rikku leaned gently over the edge letting the guardrail press gently against her stomach as she lost track of time, a crackle of lightning in the distance make her jump backwards and run into another passenger. "C-cunno" S-sorry she stumbled picking herself off the ground. Breathing heavily she slid up the side of the cabin and kept her back pressed as tightly as possible. "It'll be okay…there's no reason to be afraid…it'll all be fine once I get in the water…" She mumbled to herself knowing no one else would know what she was saying.

"Rikku," She heard her brothers voice rounding the corner and quickly unplastered herself from the surface, "Fa'na ymsucd du dra mulydeuh. Ed cruimt zicd pa yhudran veja sehidac un cu." We're almost to the location. It should just be another five minutes or so.

Rikku nodded in fake composure with a smile, "Ugyo." Okay.

"And Rikku, You should really try to get over your fear of lightning" He said in Clear Yevonite. Rikku's eyes widened and she nodded hesitantly, accompanied by her brother's chuckles.

She made her way down the ship wondering how long her brother could understand the ramblings she resorted to when she didn't want anyone to hear, but it certainly did take her mind off the lightning. She was on the lower deck and she could feel the ship begin to slow down as she let out a deep breath. Her company was four other similarly clad al bhed's getting ready to accompany her.

Aniki's voice rang over the intercom as he told them they were ready to start. Rikku instructed the other team members to take the lead and she would bring up the rear. "Nasaspan, fa'na zicd ihayndrehk dra sylreha cu dra lnyha uh dra creb lyh bimm ed uid. Ed cruimt pa y vyenmo ayco secceuh." Remember, we're just unearthing the machine so the crane on the ship can pull it out. It should be a fairly easy mission. They nodded in almost perfect unison and one by one dived gracefully into the ocean beneath their feet.

Once all the other had leapt into the vast ocean Rikku let herself plunge into the chilled waters her arms and legs in perfect diving form. She opened her eyes and could not find another comrade in sight, ' I didn't mean for them to ditch me before we started' she mentally sighed. She let her arm pull her forward as she kicked with her legs in the general direction she was instructed to take. It wasn't long before she came to the site. 

A vast machine lay before her as it had since up to one thousand years before. Large piles of rock and sand sediment prevented its removal without damage. Rikku pulled out a grenade and swam a bit closer before pulling the pin and throwing it at a particularly thick area and swimming away as fast as she possibly could. One the blast had cleared she cautiously swam into the area to see whether she needed to take further action. 

She swam under an arm part to inspect running her gloved hand along the rocky prison of the machine. The machine, thought to be tightly held to the earth, shifted with the simultaneous explosion of several of her teammates grenades on the other end, crushing her leg. She heard a loud snap and the most sever stab of pain she had ever experienced in her life. "FUCK!" She attempted to scream but only bubbles and an undecipherable muffled cry escaped her mouth. The water that encompassed her crushed leg was seeping a deep crimson color as crystal tears flowed down Rikku's face mingling freely into the cruel ocean. 'At least I'm not alone…they'll find me and get me out of here' she let herself hope, but inside she really knew it was hopeless. They could stay down here another solid ten minutes…they hadn't wasted half their breath screaming into the ocean.

Her lungs felt as if they were on fire choking her to open her mouth and intake some oxygen. But her situation grew dimmer by the second; she was now bleeding profusely from her bone, which had penetrated the skin. 'I'm going to die.'  Her tears were no longer solely from physical pain, but mental anguish as well. 'Yunie was right' she no longer could hold on, her lungs were on the verge of bursting. She opened her mouth and the bubbles quickly escaped and dissolved into the dark waters. She let her body go limp, no longer clinging to what life she had left knowing she would soon be no more than a body.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tidus' eyes opened and he could feel water surrounding his entire being. He stretched out his arms and without another glance swam eagerly for the surface he could feel the warmth on his face already, he could almost taste the air he craved….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's notes:  Evil? Me? What do you mean? ::Innocent Smile:: Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter, be sure to review if you did (or give me some CC…no flames though please) ^_^

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. 02

Farplane

/\/\/02\/\/\

Tears rolled off her face dripping into the water beneath her feet making a gentle pitter-patter. She drug her staff alongside her making small ripples in the water that glowed from the tangerine sunrise. Yuna remembered during the pilgrimage one morning Rikku had mentioned how much she enjoyed the sunrise, "It gives me the feeling anything is possible" she had said, eyes fixated on the sky.

She began to spin in a circle her staff following fluidly. She began to dance faster, more graceful than before, the gentle waves began to splash up against her feet and she began to rise with the water. Droplets continued to fall from her mismatched orbs and she shut them tightly to try and repress the tears that streaked her cheeks. She failed miserably as she danced on before 

A smile crept over her lips; it was nice to see her dance once more, to dance for her. She grew increasingly translucent as Yuna danced on. Tears escaped her unique eyes and pooled at her chin before falling only to disappear before hitting the floor. She turned to face her brother who she could tell was choking back tears, his gaze fixated on the cold floor of the ship. She could no longer feel the air in her hair, or the salt sting her eyes and stain her lips. She glanced over at her cousin once more before she completely faded into nothing more than a pyrefly. "Thank you," she whispered softly her voice carried away by the wind.

Through blurred eyes Yuna could make out a brightly colored pyrefly fly around her before heading for the sky. Stopping, she smiled and let her staff hang loosely by her side to watch it depart. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tidus' eyes slowly opened with a disappointed groan. He rubbed the back of his head as he sat up, eyes squinting from the bombardment of light. _'Just a dream.'_

The water that serenely flowed through it entirety, the soft blades of grass a permanent vibrant green, they pyreflys that circled in the air. Perfect. Everything was perfect. His perpetual bliss, spent in misery. 

"Not much longer now…" he spoke to himself barely above a whisper.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"I love you" Yuna softly whispered, with all the courage she could muster, unaware that her words pierced through her vibrant cousins heart like a thousand needles._

_Behind her swirled green eyes Rikku's mind was running a mile a minute. 'Where is this coming from…have they had a secret relationship all along and I've just been too dense to notice it? I mean, I know he cared about her as her guardian but…but…' She wanted to scream, yell at herself for being so stupid 'who would want the love of an outcast when they could have the love of a summoner?' She just smiled, hid her sorrow and despair behind her perfect façade of happiness._

_Her eyes closed as she stood in anticipation, waiting. Waiting for him to return the sentiment, for him to gush, "I love you too." She waited for the words…but they never came. Her eyes fluttered open once again filled with confusion, she heard nothing. _

_'Could it be? Did he really not return her feelings?' her eyes glimmered a moment before she scolded herself 'no, I shouldn't think things like that. Yuna's my cousin, I want her to be happy I really do, but…'_

_As she observed Tidus' body slowly decay into pyreflies a morbid thought entered her head, 'do dreams go to the farplane? Or just disappear into nothingness…' She held back a gasp, this was really it, quite possibly the last time she would ever see him…'no…I refuse…I refuse to let him go…' she bit her lip habitually as she scoured her brain, 'there has to be a way…'_

_"We're gonna see you again...?" She yelled after him, pretense in tact, knowing her question would remain unanswered. He leapt from the airship and she forced back her tears squeezing her eyes tightly, 'I've always loved you'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Returned from her memories she felt as thought she was floating, being carried by some unseen force but as she opened her eyes she was planted firmly on the ground. Surrounded in a dark mist she stepped blindly, opening her mouth to call out, but who was there to call out to? 

As suddenly as she had awoke the blackness became a gray, and the gray a white until she was surrounded by light. And out of the light she could feel the world around her changing, the nothingness beneath her feet turned to grass, and the light that engulfed her to a vast, lush canyon; and she knew exactly where she was, and when she laid eyes on a familiar blonde she knew why that one scene played over in her mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Yes I'm the worst procrastinator ever but at least Its getting done ^^; more than I can say for some of my past attempts. But the play will be over after Dec. so that means more free time! Yay! 

I want to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews! *huggles*  it really makes my day :D

I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit short but its 1 am and my brain just died but I promise to have the next chapter done before another 3 months pass ^^;

………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
